Les petits riens
by lysemma
Summary: Un matin ensommeillé, les Fruit Loops de Jack l'inspirent. Post-serie. OS.


_Auteur__ : lysemma_

_Disclamer__ : pas à moi. _

_Pairing__ : Jack / Sam._

_Résumé__ : Un matin ensommeillé, les Fruit Loops de Jack l'inspirent. Post-serie. OS._

_Note de l'auteur__ : J'ai honte mais tant pis, un peu de guimauve n'a jamais tué personne après tout. Car, étonnement, il n'y a pas la moindre once de angst dans cette (très) courte fic (une fois n'est pas coutume). _

_ J'en profite pour remercier __NawelS2, Tyria, sky et napa2010 qui ont posté des reviews pour _Clichés, _ma précédente histoire. Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre, pourtant vous n'avez pas idée du plaisir que vous m'avez fait…_

_

* * *

_

- Les petits riens -

Jack, installé à la table de la cuisine, mâchonnait distraitement ses céréales Fruit Loops. La saveur sucrée glissait délicieusement sur sa langue, mais les effluves du sommeil embrumaient encore son cerveau, l'empêchant d'apprécier pleinement leur goût. Il avait certes déjà avalé la moitié de son café, mais ça n'avait pas suffi à le réveiller complètement. Et il n'était en plus définitivement pas du matin. Ainsi, tant qu'il n'avait pas pris sa triple de dose de caféine et une bonne douche, sa conversation se bornait généralement à des grognements indistincts, lorsqu'il daignait en gratifier son interlocuteur (ou plutôt la personne assez insensée pour lui adresser la parole à ce moment-là de la journée et qui en arrivait très vite à monologuer)… Au contraire, Sam, elle, était rayonnante à n'importe quelle heure de la matinée, voire de la nuit.

_« Oui mais elle triche : elle sirote un café et elle l'a déjà prise, sa douche. »_, constata Jack en lui lançant un œil appréciateur.

En effet, même le manque de sommeil ne parvenait cependant pas à le rendre étanche à son charme. Peu de choses avaient d'ailleurs cet effet-là sur lui.

_« Être à l'agonie peut-être… »_

Et encore… Il se souvenait distinctement avoir trouvé du réconfort dans la manière dont ses lèvres se crispaient en une moue inquiète alors qu'il était en sacrée mauvaise posture, plusieurs années auparavant. De toute façon, même avec plusieurs balles dans le corps, il était presque sûr qu'il aurait été incapable de rester de marbre face à une Sam Carter en uniforme bleu. Ce matin donc, alors que sa veste était négligemment ouverte et que sa jupe révélait divinement ses cuisses, la fatigue ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le spectacle. Un sourire lubrique lui échappa tandis que, assise près de lui, elle croisait les jambes tout en continuant à parler.

Parce que le contraste entre eux allait jusque là.

Alors que lui ressemblait à une loque privée d'un quelconque moyen de communication intelligible, elle se faisait ensorceleuse, autant par son physique que par ses mots.

Avant de la rencontrer, il détestait que quelqu'un lui parle au réveil. Le peu de gens qui s'y était essayé avait d'ailleurs fini par renoncer, que ce soit son père, les soldats avec lesquels il avait fait équipe ou son ex-femme. Mais Sam, non. Sans doute était-elle habituée à ce qu'il ne comprenne pas un mot de son discours quelque soit l'heure. Et ses paroles sonnaient comme une musique à ses oreilles.

Il fourra une autre cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche, sa réconfortant à l'idée que son ego resterait sauf puisque personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Sa réputation de Général en prendrait un sale coup si on en venait à apprendre qu'un manque de caféine le rendait ridiculement sentimental. Cependant, il la soupçonnait de ne pas avoir abandonné ses monologues matinaux parce qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'ils produisaient sur lui. Après tout, ça n'avait rien de très nouveau. Combien de fois, durant les briefings ou débriefings interminables de la dernière décennie, s'était-il surpris à ne même plus essayer de décrypter son charabia mais à se délecter du simple fait d'entendre sa voix ? Elle n'était pas un génie pour rien, elle avait très certainement dû s'en rendre compte bien avant de partager son petit-déjeuner avec lui…

Son sourire passa de la lubricité à la tendresse.

Sam ne se contentait pas d'être intelligente, sublime et d'avoir une belle voix, elle avait aussi, pour lui, ces gestes là des petits riens si infimes que parfois il les appréciait sans réellement les voir qui lui rappelaient un temps où chacun prétendait les ignorer et le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis. Ils lui démontraient sans mot la profondeur de son attachement pour lui et ne l'amenait, pour sa part, qu'à l'aimer davantage. Et tant pis pour sa réputation de Général.

« Épouse-moi. »

Ou comment arrêter net toute explication incompréhensible en une nanoseconde. Jack songea qu'il aurait dû essayer cette technique beaucoup plus tôt. La tête de Carter à elle seule en valait la peine. Yeux ronds, sourcils relevés, bouche entrouverte, elle semblait l'avoir entendu lui annoncer qu'il venait d'obtenir son doctorat de physique fondamentale et appliquée. La surprise personnifiée.

« Qu… quoi ? »

Elle avait sauvé le monde une bonne dizaine de fois sans se laisser démonter par des horribles méchants mal habillés et stéréotypés au possible, et pourtant deux ridicules mots parvenaient à réduire à néant toutes ses facultés de raisonnement. Ca, il s'était toujours enorgueilli d'être l'un des rares à pouvoir y arriver. Il se contenta de lui sourire et d'avaler négligemment une nouvelle cuillère de Fruit Loops. Pas de bague, pas de déclaration enflammée ou d'œil larmoyant… Finalement, le romantisme était loin d'avoir eu raison de lui, se rassura-t-il. Son ego était sauf. Mais, après tout, elle multipliait les petits gestes à son égard. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il voit plus grand pour elle.

* * *

_Et dire que le simple concept du mariage me passe bien au-dessus… Mais bref, si vous n'avez pas fui avant d'en arriver à ces lignes, je serais heureuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce qui sera probablement ma dernière fic de Stargate SG-1._


End file.
